Many self-deposit apparatuses may initiate a self-deposit for a specific item and physically receive an item for self-deposit without the adequately verifying that the item received is actually the item that was identified for self-deposit by the user. The lack of verification may cause problems as incorrect items may be physically deposited in the self-deposit apparatus.